worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizont T
BACKGROUND (slightly modified from robotech.com) With the ability to handle cargo pods as well as heavy weapons attachments, the versatile Horizon class ships are the workhorse of the REF. The basic design allows the ship to quickly handle any number of combat and support roles by simply interchanging the underwing attachment pods. The cockpit section sits in the bow of the Horizon and is detachable in emergency situations and can serve as a life capsule. Through a narrow neck and a troop compartment for Cyclone riders the crew can reach an Alpha fighter bay, where the pilot can be inserted into the fighter and the fuel replenished. The bay can hold accomodate one Alpha (with Beta-combination) Aft of this mecha bay are the engines. One of the most common models of the Horizon is the "T" version (Horizon-T) which features a cargo shuttle system designed to efficiently deliver logistics and personnel to a planet while minimizing the time the shuttle has to remain in the landing zone. This design requirement was achieved by placing most of the cargo in two detachable underwing cargo pods. After dropping the pods and internally carried troops in the landing zone, the Horizon-T dropship can ascend to the orbiting fleet and collect a new cargo for delivery. Though most combat roles are filled by the Alpha and Beta fighters, the Horizon is also very capable of fulfilling combat roles. Other versions include the "AC" gunship (Horizon-AC), the "B" bomber-version (Horizon-B), the "E" Early Warning and Control (EWAC, Horizon-E) and the "Z" refitted/upgraded transport (Horizont-Z) Model Type - Horizont-T Class - Transport Crew - 8 + 2 pilots (1 for the ship one for the VF-6/VF-9 Combined VF) MDC By Location Main Hull - 1 000 Engines - 1 500 Wings - 500 Airlocks - 400 Cargo Pods - 2 000 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalen of standard 25mm rounds Speed Space - mach 11 Air - mach 2.2 at 10km, Mach 5.5 at 30km Range - 1 month of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 25 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 21m Length - 62m Width - 67m Weight - 2 200 tons Cargo - dry stores and combat consumables in 10s of tons. See below for mecha complements Power System - RRG mk27 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - na Bonuses and penalties -4 to dodge attacks from fighters or mecha +5 to dodge capital ship attacks Systems of Note Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Mecha Complements 1 VF-6/VF-9 Combination References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG Mecha HQ